Torn
by PhoenixStAr2
Summary: Usagi saves Mamoru's life, fulfilling their prophesied love...but ties made in the past can't always be broken...*Two new parts up!*
1. Prologue

- [ TORN ] -  
  
- [ Prologue ] -  
  
- [ By: PhoenixStAr ] -  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
- [ http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix ] -  
  
Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief,   
Sailormoon and all things related do NOT   
belong to me.  
  
  
  
He was sore.  
  
He was so, very sore.  
  
The blood from a cut above his brow seeped   
into his eye.  
  
Blood sopped his midnight blue hair.  
  
His arms were bruised from blocking.  
  
His leg was broken, at best.  
  
And his closest friends were dead.  
  
He immediately stopped running when he   
heard voices.  
  
A blonde angel appeared out of the dark,   
and lent him a hand.  
  
He blacked out before he could see the   
tattoo of an elegant letter 'A' on her   
collarbone.  
  
  
  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
- [ http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix ] -  



	2. Part One

- [ TORN ] -  
  
- [ Part One ] -  
  
- [ By: PhoenixStAr ] -  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
-[http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix]-  
  
Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief,   
Sailormoon and all things related do NOT   
belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
Groggily, Mamoru opened his eyes to a   
dimly lit room. He could hear faint   
traces of arguing outside the locked door.  
  
"Usa-chan! How could you bring him   
here? For all you know, he could be one of   
THEM!"  
  
"We annihilated almost all of the ones   
out there last night. Logically speaking,  
if he was one of them, he would not have  
survived."  
  
"And even if he WAS one of them! He was almost   
dead on the ground! You can't expect me to   
leave someone like that!"  
  
"If she finds out, we're going to be   
in huge trouble."  
  
"What do you mean, WE? Usa-chan's the   
one who brought him in!"  
  
"We LET her bring him in, Rei-chan."  
  
"I'll accept full responsibility,   
okay? Just let me see him!"  
  
Mamoru quickly snapped his eyes shut   
when he heard the lock click.  
  
A soft hand brushed over his cheek,   
gently willing his eyes to open. His heart   
leaped at the sight he was greeted with. A   
golden angel with clear eyes and porcelain   
skin smiled at him.  
  
"Konn'wa, stranger," the angel   
giggled. He guessed this was the one they   
called 'Usa-chan'. "You've been out for a   
while. I caught you just before you   
collapsed a few nights ago."  
  
"Arigatou...how long have I been out?"   
He looked down to see his leg in a cast and   
his arms heavily bandaged. Touching his   
head, Mamoru found his head swathed with   
cotton as well.  
  
"Mm...you've been out for a while. Three,  
four days, around, but I've been doing my best   
to keep you comfortable."  
  
"What's your name, angel?" Mamoru was   
delighted when he saw a faint blush on her   
cheeks when she heard the name angel, but   
her hesitation in answering his question   
was obvious.  
  
"My name is..." she paused, but   
continued when he silently urged her on.   
"My name is Serena."  
  
Something told him that this was not   
her real name, but he accepted it for now.   
As she bent down to fluff his pillow, he   
caught a glimpse of a bold 'A' that shirked   
out of her shirt.  
  
Mamoru's breath caught and abruptly tried   
to back away, but the wounds prevented him   
from doing so. "Shh...don't move, you'll   
just get yourself hurt." Apparently, she   
was oblivious to his new-found paranoia.  
  
"You...you're an AMAZON!" Although he   
had problems starting the sentence, his   
last word was spat out as if it was pure   
venom.  
  
'Serena's blue eyes shot wide open.   
"How...how did you know?" Her hand absently   
fell to her tattoo. "An innocent wouldn't   
know...an innocent shouldn't know about the   
Amazons..." She brusquely bound back from   
the cot. "Who are you? How do you know   
about the Amazons?"  
  
Thoughts and ideas flew around   
Mamoru's head. The Amazons were a group of   
notorious women who went about their   
business in secret. While they were   
civilly courteous to outsiders, they were   
close only amongst themselves, and outright   
abhorrent to those who followed the Chibas.  
  
The Chibas were a rival gang that   
followed generation after generation of the   
Chiba family. And lucky Chiba Mamoru, the   
great-great-grandson of the founder was   
sitting in the midst of the Amazon base.  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
-[http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix]-  



	3. Part Two

- [ TORN ] -  
  
- [ Part Two ] -  
  
- [ By: PhoenixStAr ] -  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
- [ http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix ] -  
  
Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief,   
Sailormoon and all things related do NOT   
belong to me.  
  
AN: I'm also looking for an editor...I don't know how much  
more self-editing I can take! O.o So, onegai, email me if   
you're up to the challenge! kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Tsukino Heisei was the first Amazon to ever break the   
sacred rule. She fell in love a member of the Chibas.   
They spent one night of heated passion together   
before he had left without a word. Reaching him was   
impossible; he didn't want to be found and hid behind the   
security of following the Chibas.  
  
When she had told the Leader, she was promptly kicked out   
without a second thought. Jasmine, Heisei's best friend,   
had secretly helped her throughout this rough time against   
the wishes of the Leader. Unfortunately, Heisei died   
during childbirth, leaving a baby Usagi with Jasmine.  
  
Usagi was a beautiful, bubbly baby who brought cheerful   
smiles to everyone that saw her. She grew up in the   
Amazons, not knowing outside life, and yet, impossibly, she   
did not lose her innocent quality. Oh, of course she knew   
about the little vendettas against the Chibas, but she had   
always avoided the actual 'battlefield' until necessary.  
  
She met her four closest friends when they had each   
separately joined Amazons. Meeting Kino Makoto would make   
it obvious to anyone why she had joined. She was a warrior   
at heart, softened only by her sempai. However, he, in   
turn, raped her and she was left alone with a baby and a   
scarred heart until she found refuge within the Amazons.   
  
Hino Rei's case wasn't that surprising, either. She had   
grown up her whole life surrounded by men who had told her   
she couldn't. That she couldn't be respected in life if   
she was a woman, that she shouldn't hope to take over her   
father's company because she was a woman, that the man she   
had chosen to marry was not suitable because she, a woman,   
had chosen him. The Amazons really weren't really a man-  
loathing group, but there were enough people in the gang   
who shared her views to satisfy her.  
  
Now Aino Minako's instance was a little more mysterious.   
She was a light-hearted, forgiving girl like Usagi. How she   
could retain those attributes, however, was a puzzle to   
everyone. She had been raped countless times by her father   
until she had finally gathered up the courage to join the   
Amazons to seek counsel, comfort and concealment. Her   
father, indeed, had been a follower of the Chibas.  
  
Mizuno Ami was the most surprising case. She was a quiet,   
shy girl that, while may have been shy of boys, had no real   
reason to join Amazons. Or at least that's what the girls   
thought until Ami had broken down in tears and told them   
the real reason why she had joined. While she was shy of   
most men, her father was the only one she could even   
approach without problem, and a member of the Chibas had   
killed him in a drunken rage.   
  
These four girls, minus Usagi, had become the top hit group   
of the Amazons. They were trained in firearms, hand-to-  
hand combat, and technique. The combination of Minako's   
innocent façade and hidden combat skill, Ami's quick   
thinking and position as strategist, Rei's telekinetic   
powers and swiftness, and Makoto's brawn had made them the   
infamous "Feared Five". How Usagi fit in, no outsider   
really knew, and to tell the truth, the group of five   
probably didn't know either. They just...clicked.   
  
Without a doubt, Usagi knew her guns and martial arts, how   
could one in the Amazons, nonetheless one who grew up in   
the Amazons, not know? She had telepathic powers stronger   
than anyone could comprehend, exceptional leadership skills   
when she chose to show it, general intelligence and in the   
ways of war, she could shoot a leaf off a tree 2km away,   
and, as unperceivable as it may have seemed, she was   
stronger than Makoto. So, what was the problem? Usagi   
hated fighting. Abhorred any kind of fighting that   
involved real hatred. And that was, in truth, what the   
feud between the Amazons and the Chibas were. A fight   
involving real hatred.   
  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
-[http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix]-  



	4. Part Three

- [ TORN ] -  
  
- [ Part Three ] -  
  
- [ By: PhoenixStAr ] -  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
- [ http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix ] -  
  
Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief,   
Sailormoon and all things related do NOT   
belong to me.  
  
  
  
"You...you're an AMAZON!"  
  
"How...how did you know? An innocent wouldn't...an innocent SHOULDN'T know...not about the Amazons..."  
  
'Keep it cool, Chiba...you don't want to bring yourself to an early death.' "I've heard about you...some of my friends are part of the Chibas." 'Well, at least that wasn't a COMPLETE lie.'  
  
"Your friends...oh my goddess...not only your friends...you...you're part of the Chibas too, aren't you?" Usagi usually didn't stutter, especially not when she knew she shouldn't. And in this case, she definitely shouldn't be stuttering. Regaining her composure, she harshly demanded, "What's your name?"  
  
The loss of both the gentle and bewildered looks in her eyes brought about a hostile air to 'Serena'. Since he was now positive that her name couldn't be Serena, he decided, 'Two can play this name game.' "My name's Darien Shields, *Serena*."  
  
Usagi had caught the emphasis on 'Serena', but refused to acknowledge it. She saw the play of realisation, confirmation, and solution on his face, and that was enough. She didn't need to use her telepathic powers to know. Of course, she wouldn't have anyways; it was a general rule of hers to not use them without the permission of the person she wanted to search.   
  
Mamoru watched as she walked out of the door, muttering, "My ass his name is Darien."  
  
  
  
"Knock knock, anybody home?" Usagi stuck her head into a bluish colored room.  
  
"IN HERE!" A loud yell came from down the hall. Shrugging, she followed the voice to find the "Feared Five" playing charades.  
  
"Two words...no, three words...first word rhymes with...what? Fish cakes?"  
  
Laughing, Usagi sat down on the beanbag chair next to Rei. "What's the category?"  
  
"Movies", came the unanimous response.  
  
"A movie featuring fishcakes...interesting." Watching Makoto's bumbling, exaggerated motions, she said, with a conclusive tone of voice, "Ever after!"  
  
"HAI!!!!" And with that, Makoto dropped on the ground with exhaustion. "How the hell did you get FISH CAKES, Mina?"  
  
*Sweatdrop* "Hey, it could've worked..." Smoothly changing the subject, she turned to Usagi. "SOOOO...I see you've come back from the romantic rendeveux (AN: sp?)with that mysterious stranger who's life you saved...how sweet!" The blonde haired woman posed dramatically and sighed before pretending to faint.  
  
Rounds of laughter caused Usagi to blush. "No, no romantic rendeveux. It turns out Rei-chan was probably right. He's a Chiba." The giggling immediately stopped.  
  
"A CHIBA? I TOLD YOU SO! USA-mmmf!" Makoto quickly muffled Rei's shouting.  
  
"Quiet, girl! Do you want the whole world to know you have a Chiba on our base?"  
  
Rei let an exasperated breath out before resuming quiet. "Ami-chan, can you check on your computer for some guy named 'Darien Shields'? That's the name he gave me, but for some reason, I really don't think that's his name."  
  
"Usa...did you tell him you're an Amazon? You have that guilty look on your face."   
  
"Aiyee..Mako, does it really show?"  
  
"WHAT? YOU TOLD HI-mmmmf!!!!"  
  
"I didn't TELL him...he saw the tattoo on my collarbone and figured it out for himself!"  
  
"So there is a highly positive chance that he is a Chiba. An innocent wouldn't know about the Amazons." Ami bowed her head and continued typing. The silent clacks of the keys was the only noise in the room for a moment, while each girl contemplated what would happen if the Leader found out.  
  
"Usa-chan, you *did* lock the door behind you, right?"  
  
Absentmindedly, she replied, "Hai, hai..." Her mind, though, was on 'Darien'. He was beautiful, in all senses...even if he WAS a Chiba. She could sense the splendor of his soul and aura. But then what was someone like him doing in the Chibas? She almost laughed at herself for that thought. How many times had that same question been asked, but directed at her? She tried to redirect her mind back onto the problem, but all she could think about was him. Why couldn't she get him off her mind?  
  
Ami's gasp broke them all out of their reveries. Reading from the screen, she said, "Chiba Mamoru also known as Darien Shields, is the great-great-grandson of the founder of the Chibas. His father is the current leader. 'Darien Shields' is an alias used to hide his identity, for the name Chiba would make him an easy target for the many oppositions the Chibas face."  
  
"Well, well, well..." The girls all turned around in unison to see a dark figure cloaked in black.   
  
"Leader!" Instantly, all five individuals dropped to their knees and bowed their heads.  
  
"So I see our new captive is the Chiba's son. Good job, girls. You always were my favourites...this will bring us to a great advantage." Without another word, she walked out of the room.  
  
In an almost scared whisper, Makoto asked, "What do you think she's going to do to him?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Sometimes, it's the knowledge of not knowing that scares us the most...  
  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
-[http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix]-  



	5. Part Four

- [ TORN ] -  
  
- [ Part Four ] -  
  
- [ By: PhoenixStAr ] -  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
- [ http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix ] -  
  
Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief,   
Sailormoon and all things related do NOT   
belong to me.  
  
  
  
"Minna...I don't know why, but my heart's suddenly pounding   
really fast."  
  
Minako laughed, "Maybe you've fallen in love with the   
enemy!"  
  
The group laughed, but stopped at once when they saw Usagi   
wasn't laughing with them. "Usa?"  
  
There was a time when Rei had read each girl her fortune.   
In Usagi's, it had stated that it was prophesied that she   
would be soulbound with someone forbidden. At that time,   
Minako had teased that it would be a member of the Chibas.   
Usagi herself had squealed and covered her eyes in jest,   
saying "Ewww! What if it's their leader?" Rounds of   
laughter had followed, and no one had taken that seriously.   
But now...  
  
"Minna, remember when Rei read my fortune?"  
  
"Usa-chan, don't be such a baka! Rei was just teasing you!   
It couldn't be true. Could it?" Makoto gave Rei a   
questioning look.  
  
When Rei refused to respond, Ami put in, "Well, there   
*have* been many reports about prophesies becoming   
true...but these are very rare, and the last one accounted   
was a bit less than a century ago. And even then, it   
could've been mere coincidence. After all, it could've   
been but a psychological push that made them live out their   
prophecy, and-"  
  
"No, Ami-chan. I had a strong feeling that night I read   
that prophecy. I just covered it up, thinking I could   
prevent it later on, but..."  
  
"So what are you saying? Usagi-chan's in love and   
soulmated with some guy she barely knows? With some   
barbaric Chiba that would've been dead without her?"  
  
"MAKO! I'm not the one that writes the prophecies! I   
merely read them! Don't yell at me for what's fated!"  
  
"It's fated?" Usagi's quiet question silenced the group.   
"That's why I can't keep myself together when I'm around   
him...that's why I keep thinking about him...goddess! I'm   
repeating my mother's history! She loved a Chiba too..."  
  
"Usagi-chan, you'll have to think about this rationally. I   
don't know much about the matters of the heart, or men,"   
Ami blushed, "But I do know that whatever you decide could   
affect both the Chibas and Amazons very strongly."  
  
Minako muttered, "Our fate is in your hands. How corny is   
that? Usa, all I can tell you is this. You love the guy,   
right? Run away with him...we'll cover for you! Because   
if it really is one of those soulmate things I've read   
about, if one of you dies, the other will too, and...well,   
with us not knowing what the Leader plans to do..."  
  
Makoto nodded her head in agreement. "Mina-chan's right!   
You gotta take this head on. Just be careful, girl,   
aright? I don't wanna hafta come after this guy myself."  
  
"Usa! It...it's just a prophecy. We don't even know for   
sure what's happening. Like Ami-chan said, you could only   
be thinking that you love him because *I* said that you   
were meant to love him. And even if you're meant to love a   
'enemy', it could be ANY enemy...it doesn't have to be him.   
Going after him now would put a lot of people in danger,   
Usa! You can't put people in danger like that for your own   
pleasure!"  
  
Heads turned to look at Rei in shock. "REI-CHAN!"  
  
"How can you say that? Usagi's responsible, she'll know   
where her responsibilities and duties lay, but if she truly   
loves him, then-"  
  
"Then she should forget about it! You're right, she DOES   
know where her responsibilities and duties lay, and that's   
with us! Loving him, nonetheless going with him would   
endanger us all from the Leader! We could get kicked out   
of Amazons, or worse! What do you say to that, Minako?"  
  
"Mina's right though, Rei! Why do you have to be so   
hotheaded? You can't help who you love! Goddammit, after   
all this time I still love the man that raped me! I don't   
have a choice in that! When you love someone, you can't   
help it! You didn't help much by telling her it was fated   
either! And now you're turning your back on something   
you've started-"  
  
"SOMETHING I'VE STARTED?! I AM NOT GOD ALMIGHTY! I CANNOT   
DICTATE USAGI'S FATE! BUT, if she does turn to love him,   
that will endanger all of-"  
  
"Endanger all of us my ass! You're just worried about   
yourself, aren't you, Rei? Afraid that we'd have no place to go! Let her follow her heart! You can't tell her what   
to do! If I have to, I'll bring down all the goddamned   
Amazons, if that's what makes Usagi happy!"  
  
"Look at what you're doing, Rei! Look at her! You're   
making her choose between her friends and duty and the man   
she loves! Stop making this harder for her!"  
  
"I agree with Rei, minna. Usa-chan has responsibilities,   
and-"  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi stood up with a fierce race of   
tears on her red cheeks. "STOP FIGHTING!!! I'LL DO WHAT I   
WANT TO DO!!! JUST PLEASE, DON'T FIGHT! Don't...fight!"   
Guilty faces watched her run out of the room sobbing.  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
-[http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix]-  



	6. Part Five

- [ TORN ] -  
  
- [ Part Five ] -  
  
- [ By: PhoenixStAr ] -  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
- [ http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix ] -  
  
Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief,   
Sailormoon and all things related do NOT   
belong to me.  
  
  
  
"Okay," he muttered to himself, "I have to find a way out   
of here."  
  
'Easier said than done.' Looking around the room he was   
held captive in, Mamoru could see nothing but solid cement   
walls. There was a small window at the top, but there was   
no way his broad shoulders would be able to get through   
that. There was, also, the door, but unless someone would   
open it...and the only person who had opened it, to his   
knowledge, was 'Serena'.  
  
His heart leaped at the thought of her. She was quite a   
sight. Clear, sky blue eyes, pink pouty lips, pale   
porcelain skin, a frail but strong figure...he shook his   
head at his pensiveness. She was an Amazon. He couldn't be   
thinking of her in such good terms. But yet...  
  
He couldn't help but think back to the time when one of his   
closest friends had told him that it was prophesied that he   
was soulbound with someone from the enmity. He and his   
group of friends had laughed, and that night, he had vowed   
to them, but more to himself, that he would never fall in   
love, nonetheless with an enemy, not like his father's last   
adviser. He had hid it well, but when he had tried to make   
contact with the Amazon again, he was caught and killed   
instantly without a second thought.  
  
But gods...the way he was acting now, he wouldn't put it   
past himself to be in love with that siren. She was   
gentle, beautiful, and there was something about her that   
made him believe she really didn't belong in the Amazons.   
But, paradoxically enough, while she undoubtedly had an   
undaunted innocence, her tattoo had revealed her to be an   
Amazon. And not only an Amazon, he realised when thinking   
back, it also boldly stated her position in the Feared   
Five.  
  
"Yo!" He was shook from his reverie by the whisper.   
"Mamoru! Up here!"  
  
When he lifted his dark head to see a face staring at him   
from the window up above, he couldn't help but break into a   
broad grin. "Jed!"  
  
"Yo guy, watch out, cause here I come!" Taking out the   
glass pane of the window, the lithe blonde jumped into the   
chamber with ease, landing smoothly on his feet. "See, if   
you had cut back on chocolate like I had told you to, you   
wouldn't have been to fat to climb up through the window."  
  
Mamoru laughed. Gods, it felt good to laugh; he had been   
pent up here for so long with worry, he thought he would go   
insane. "I TOLD you guys to let me come with you, but   
noooo..." In a mocking voice, Jed continued, "No Jed, you   
can't come! Blahblahblah! You're sick! Blahblahblah!" Back   
to his normal tone of voice, he finished, "But if I had   
come...I would've prevented..gods, I could've prevented so   
much from happening, and..."  
  
"Don't say that Jed. If you had come, you would've died   
too." Mamoru brushed off the choking sense that came to   
him when he reached the word 'died'. "I was lucky I got out   
alive."  
  
"Yeah, I see they did some bandaging job on you. I'm   
surprised they put you under such minimal securit-"  
  
Jed was cut off by the sound of the door lock opening.   
"Shimatta! Come on, ikuyo!" (AN: Japanese for 'Let's go!')  
  
"Not so fast, boys." Mamoru had expected 'Serena', but he   
was not so lucky. A dark cloaked figure, flanked with two   
armed women on each side walked into the room. "Ah, so not   
only do we have Chiba's son here, we also have his best   
friend's son as well. Oh, how perfectly things are turning   
out to be!" Her voice went to an unnaturally excited   
pitch.  
  
Shuddering, Jed reached for his gun. Before he could even   
get to it though, one of the girls had backflipped to his   
side and held a knife to his jugular. "Wow," he commented   
sardonically, "Nice."  
  
Smiling bittersweetly, the brunette gave a cynical   
"Thanks". Hurried footsteps from down the hall caught   
everyone's attention. The sight of two flying blonde   
pigtails made Mamoru's heart beat quicker with...hope? He unconciously made a move towards the door, but was quickly stopped by a sharp slap from the Leader.  
  
"Ah, Usagi-chan..." He knew it! Her name *wasn't* Serena!   
"So good of you to join us. I must congratulate you on   
your excellent capture."  
  
Mamoru could see her eyes were puffy from crying,   
but..crying from what? The sight of her puffy eyes opening   
wide was quite amusing, but what she said next wasn't.   
"Leader!" Almost gasping, she went down immediately to her   
knees. "I didn't know you would be here!"  
  
"Hai, Usagi...but next time, when you nab someone as   
*important*," she stressed the word mockingly, "person like   
Chiba Mamoru here, do please put him under heavier   
security." Snapping her fingers, the girls all paid closer   
attention. "Bring the blonde one to the next room, and two   
of you, Candy, Monica, stand here on guard. You other two,   
guard the blonde."  
  
Mamoru couldn't help but notice Usagi's lack of surprise at   
the name 'Chiba Mamoru'. So she had found out on her   
own...surprise, surprise.  
  
The quiet tinkling of Usagi's voice brought him back to   
reality. "Excuse me, Leader..." Obvious awe was shown   
from the other girls at her boldness in speaking to the   
Leader. "Might I stay for a second...I'd like to speak to   
Chiba-san."  
  
With narrowed eyes, the dark figure nodded her assent   
before leaving.  
  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
-[http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix]-  



	7. Part Six

- [ TORN ] -  
  
- [ Part Six ] -  
  
- [ By: PhoenixStAr ] -  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
- [ http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix ] -  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to lie to   
you and tell you that I created Sailormoon   
and everyone else associated to it, I can't.   
My mommy always told me not to lie,   
soooooooo...yeah. Sailormoon isn't mine.  
  
  
  
As soon as the Leader left the room, Usagi dropped her cold   
façade. "Oh, you poor thing..." Gently, she caressed the   
cheek where the Leader had slapped him. "Does it hurt?"  
  
Surprised at her sudden change in attitude, Mamoru gave her   
a suspicious glance before removing her hand from his face   
and sitting down on the cot. "No, I'm fine."  
  
Ignoring the insistent pangs of pain his disheartening   
behavior caused her, she gulped before placing herself on   
the cot right next to him. She resisted the urge to gasp   
when she looked him straight in the eyes. His eyes were   
such a deep, deep blue...one could almost get lost in them.   
Snapping herself out of her reverie, she started to speak   
softly. "I really don't know how to go about this, but.."   
Usagi laughed nervously while playing with one of her   
pigtails.  
  
Mamoru chuckled inwardly at her nervous demeanor. Long   
gone was the mask she had on earlier in the day. When he   
gazed into her eyes, he saw her true being, exposed. Her   
ethereal charisma, inner beauty and strength as a being   
jumped out at him, and once again, he thought about how he   
was prophesied to love someone forbidden. This couldn't be   
it...how could the Fates be so cruel as to restrict him   
from this seraph?  
  
"To tell you the truth, one of my friends...she used to be   
a Shinto priestess, and she can tell fortunes and   
stuff...she said that I was fated to love someone   
forbidden...like through enmity stuff...but it's always   
been a joke. But like..." Usagi continued bumbling about   
apprehensively.  
  
"I was prophesied to love someone forbidden too," Mamoru   
admitted.  
  
Her head snapped up from her mumblings, "You too? Oh,   
wow...well...you don't think this...cause I've sorta been   
feeling really...I mean, like...when I saw you that night   
you collapsed...I think something clicked...but...you're   
Chiba Mamoru, and..." She instantly hushed when he put a   
finger to her mouth.  
  
"You know what, Usagi-san? I think you're right. And even   
if we were prohesied to," he choked on the word, "*love*   
each other, I doubt this is the proper time to pursue a   
relationship. God knows what your Leader plans to do to   
me..." Mamoru trailed off, leaving a residue of dread in   
both their minds.  
  
"Demo..." he turned around to face the girl as she spoke,   
"Demo...I think..." A tear slid from under her ashen   
eyelashes and down her right cheek, "I think...I love you."   
Gasping, she clamped her hands over her mouth, realising   
what she had just said. 'I must sound so stupid!' Briskly,   
she tried to amend her mistake. "I mean, I know we've just   
met, and we're pitted against each other, and neither of   
our friends would like it, and...oh kami, I'm so sorry!   
I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to fall in love   
with you, and...here I am, not even knowing if you love me   
back..." Her voice got quieter and quieter as she reached   
the end of the statement. She looked up at him through her   
tear-laced eyes. "Do you?"  
  
Mamoru's heart pulsed at a dangerous rate. The angel he   
had instantly fallen in love with upon awakening from his   
coma had just confessed her love for him. What was he to   
do? A single glance at the sight she produced...a   
shimmering beauty, gazing up at him through tear-glazed   
puppy eyes, pink lips unconciously pouting, waiting for his   
response...a single glance at her hardened his resolution.  
  
"Kami...Usako, I think...I think I love you too. Please,   
don't cry...I love you." Tenderly, he caressed her face   
with his hand, stroking off her tears with his thumb.  
  
"Oh! You...you love me too? Oh..oh, Mamo...Mamo-chan!"   
  
She flung herself into his arms and in a fierce hug. Usagi   
froze. "What..what about the Leader? Oh kami, if she   
finds out..and even if she doesn't, what if she hurts you   
tomorrow? Mamo-chan, you have to leave! Now!"  
  
"What about you? I'm not leaving without you." He   
continued holding her, inhaling her ambrosia-like scent.   
Or he did, until she pulled herself out of his arms.  
  
"But I can't come with you! Your family wouldn't accept   
me, and I can't leave behind my friends, and...oh, I   
should've listened to Rei-tachi!"  
  
"Shh...don't worry, baby..." Mamoru held her close yet   
again, this time stroking her back to calm her down, "We'll   
get through this."  
  
Without anymore words, he laid her down on the cot, giving   
her a kiss that was intended to be soft and short.   
Instead, Usagi pulled him down with her, kissing him   
passionately. He could feel her petite hands on his chest,   
urging him on. Before he lost himself completely to lust,   
he broke them apart. Raggedly, he posed the question, "Are   
you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Usagi gulped nervously, she seemed to be doing that a lot   
lately. Seeing her nod shyly, he took her back in his   
arms, and they made sweet love that night, oblivious to   
anyone but each other.  
  
  
[AN: You'd be surprised at how much trouble I had writing   
that last part...-_-' I'm such a prude.]  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
-[http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix]-  



	8. Part Seven

- [ TORN ] -  
  
- [ Part Seven ] -  
  
- [ By: PhoenixStAr ] -  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
- [ http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix ] -  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to lie to   
you and tell you that I created Sailormoon   
and everyone else associated to it, I can't.   
My mommy always told me not to lie,   
soooooooo...yeah. Sailormoon isn't mine.  
  
  
  
Tempers simmered and wounded friendships mended. Rei,   
Minako, Ami and Makoto reconciled in Usagi's absence.  
  
"Minna, do you think one of us should go talk to Usagi?"   
Ami's soft question brought about a round of guilty faces.  
  
"I'll go," offered Rei. "I'm the one that always ends up   
upsetting her anyway."  
  
"No, no...we'll all go." So, the group went trouping up and   
down the encampment on a search for Usagi.  
  
"Usa-chan...oh, Usa-chan...we're sorry...where are you?!"   
Mina stomped her foot on the ground impatiently. "Where is   
she? She's not in her room, she's not with Jasmine, she's   
not sitting on the roof, and I'm tired! I don't wanna walk   
anymore!"  
  
"We haven't checked the infirmary where Mamoru is yet,"   
Makoto grinned. "Maybe she's down there doing the naughty-  
naughty!"  
  
"Mako!" Ami turned bright red at the indication and looked   
at the tall virago, appalled. "That's preposterous! Usagi   
wouldn't do something so severely...unconstrained!"  
  
"Oh, wouldn't she? You never know, with that whole   
prophesied love thing." The group laughed at Mako's   
innuendo before heading down to the dispensary.  
  
  
  
  
"I think this was the room where she put him," a voice came   
through the door.  
  
Jed immediately waried himself. The sound of gossiping and   
giggling seemed so...out of place. Hadn't the Amazons been   
described as cold, savage barbarians? From what he'd seen   
of the Leader, he'd say the portrayal was flawless.  
  
"Now Ami, Rei, what are you going to say to Usagi-chan when   
we see her?" An embarrassed and an irritated mumble   
replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that!"  
  
"I'll say I'm sorry, GEEZ! You didn't have to pry it out   
of me! Oh!" The four girls stumbled into a room that   
didn't seem to house Usagi or Mamoru. "Oh, I'm sorry, I, I   
mean, we must've gotten the wrong room. We were looking   
for someone, and...forget it." Hearing the other girls   
laugh at her flounder in words, Rei immediately raised her   
voice. "See, Mina? I TOLD you it wasn't this room, but   
nooooo!"  
  
Without waiting for his response, they closed the door on   
the prisoner once again. Jed could hear their laughter and   
chatter outside their door. "Oh come on Rei...I think the   
guy was cute! Why else would you be talking like a   
complete fool? 'Oh, I'm sorreeeee!'" Pitches of laughter   
followed a loud scream.  
  
"MINA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Okay, so maybe what he had learned of the Amazons were   
wrong. They weren't *all* cold, unfeeling savages that   
were faultless in technique. Because while they were warm,   
polite and depicted teenage girls. And they did, after   
all, leave the door unlocked.  
  
Jed grinned. Escape wasn't that impossible after all.  
  
  
  
Back in Mamoru's room, Usagi roused to the sound of Rei's   
familiar yell. "Oh my goddess, they're coming down here!"   
Brusquely, she jumped off the bed, and looked around for   
clothes for a second or so before realising she wasn't   
wearing anything. "Eek!" She jumped back under the   
sheets, bumping into a very amused looking Mamoru.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine," he pecked her on the forehead and   
handed her her clothes.   
  
She jammed on her clothes, meanwhile explaining, "Hurry and   
get dressed! Rei-tachi are coming! I could hear her, and   
I'm sure they're looking for me, and-" Usagi was cut off   
by the door opening.  
  
The girls' prior laughter stopped short when the sight of a   
naked Mamoru, covered only by thin sheets, and a frantic   
Usagi trying desperately to get dressed greeted them.  
  
Ami let out a flustered little shriek before covering her   
eyes. Rei, for once, was at a loss of words, her mouth   
opening and closing, trying to say something, *anything*.   
Minako, however, wasn't having so much of a problem.   
Looking as if she was about to burst out laughing, she   
breathed, "Oh wow...I guess Mako-chan wasn't so far off   
after all..."  
  
Makoto's delayed response came, "I was just JOKING about   
them jumping into the sack, I didn't MEAN it!"  
  
"Oh my goddess...minna! What are you doing here? I was   
just about to...but...yeah, and..." Usagi gave up trying to   
explain and whimpered, burying her head in Mamoru's chest.  
  
And what a sight he made, wearing nothing but a pair of   
boxers. Makoto grinned, "Wow...just like my old sempai."  
  
"Mako!" Unanimous chidings came at once.  
  
"No worries, Usagi-chan!" Minako nodded her head   
confidently. "We won't tell. You can go ride off in the   
sunset now. ~siiiiigh~ This is sooooo romantic!" She   
squealed and gave the embarrassed couple a dreamy look.  
  
"Umm...Mamo-chan, these are my friends: Rei, Makoto, Ami,   
and Minako. Minna, this is Mamoru, and...yeah."  
  
Rei's speech ability came back immediately. "GEEEEZ   
ODANGO!! WHAT DO YOU THINK-mmmmmffff!!!" Once again, Makoto   
had saved the day, subduing Rei's ranting.  
  
"We'll leave you to get dressed, Usa," Ami whispered, eyes   
still looking at the ground, "RIGHT, minna?" She glared at   
the other girls. When Minako wouldn't follow, Ami returned   
and dragged her with her.  
  
"Nice people," Mamoru commented, when his room was finally   
emptied.  
  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
-[http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix]-  



	9. Part Eight

- [ TORN ] -  
  
- [ Part Eight ] -  
  
- [ By: PhoenixStAr ] -  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
- [ http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix ] -  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to lie to   
you and tell you that I created Sailormoon   
and everyone else associated to it, I can't.   
My mommy always told me not to lie,   
soooooooo...yeah. Sailormoon isn't mine.  
  
  
  
"COME ON, LET'S MOVE IT!" Came the order. With Chiba's son in   
hostage at the Amazon base, no expenses were being cut. The   
best of their men were flown in and gathered together, the best   
of their weapons were being used, and Chiba himself led this group.  
  
  
  
Jed burst into Mamoru's room. "Come on guy, let's go!" He was,   
at the least, shocked, when two people looked up at him.   
"Hostage, ne? Alright, drag her along too. Some crazy chicks   
barged into my room, lookin for some rabbit or something. One of   
them was *really* hot, this brunette with a temper. Ah well, can't   
have em all." While he was babbling, he was looking in every crook   
and cranny of the place. He didn't seem to notice that Mamoru was   
holding the girl with more care than hostility.  
  
"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Mamoru asked Usagi   
quietly as Jed continued talking. (AN: Wow, he seems to talk a   
lot, ne, minna? ^_^) 'Yeah, ask her *now*, after you sleep with   
her,' his conscience chided him.  
  
Usagi nodded, almost imperceptibly. "Jed, are you done?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, gimme a sec." Grabbing a permanent marker out of   
his pocket, Jed looked at the wall mischievously. Seconds later,   
graffiti decorated the previously plain stone wall, saying:   
"Sayonara, baka no Amazons!"  
  
"Really Jed, was that necessary?" The dark haired man grumbled   
as he dragged Jed along. Usagi was walking softly behind them.  
  
"Wow, what a hostage. An obedient little girl, aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up! They'll hear us!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, levels above, the remainder of the Amazons held their   
ground while Chiba's men attacked. After all, each Amazon held   
a day time job, and the number of those who didn't wasn't high.  
  
The Feared Five, luckily, didn't work on weekends. (AN: OKAY,   
so I was a little stupid here. But...bear with me, ne?) The   
Leader rushed out of her sleeping quarters, two women at her side,   
as usual. "CHIBA! STOP THIS INCESSANT BEHAVIOR AT ONCE!"  
  
Seconds after, the forces outside had ceased fire. "Girls,   
where's Usagi?"  
  
Without even glancing each other, Minako took lead. "She didn't   
feel well last night. We told her to stay in bed while we   
handled this little situation."  
  
Nodding briskly, the Leader dismissed Usagi's absence. Each   
girl took a hiding spot, ready to aim and shoot when necessary.   
A tall figure that held a shocking resemblance to Mamoru walked   
up front. Mockingly, he did a fancy bow that resembled a   
gentleman's curtsy back in the 1800s. "Leader, your majesty."  
  
Cutting to the chase, the Leader ignored his remark and asked,   
"I assume you want your son?"  
  
"If at all possible, yes." Running a hand through his hair,   
he stated his question. "What are your demands *this* time?"  
  
"We want the Chibas to disband upon the obtainment of your son."  
  
"Nani ten yo? You're-" Chiba stopped short when he saw three   
figures in the corner of his eye. There stood Mamoru, Jed and   
Usagi.   
  
Mamoru took hold of Usagi's arm to keep up appearances. "USAGI!"   
Apparently, the Leader was very protective of this girl. "Let her   
go at once!"  
  
"Ironically, the tables have turned. Now *we* have someone *you*   
want."  
  
"And if you think we're going to let your son walk out of here   
with her, you can think again. ONE more step, boy, and you and   
your friend will both get shot."  
  
Jed smirked and took out a small gun. Looking at it   
exaggeratedly, he said, "Not necessarily the best out there,   
but," he roughly grabbed hold of Usagi, "But I'm sure at this   
close of a range, I'm bound to do some damage."  
  
Usagi shot a helpless glance at the people around her. Mamoru,   
without a second thought, retook Usagi from Jed's arms. Or so   
he attempted to. Jed gave him a strange look. One of his   
father's men yelled, "It looks like he wants to save the girl!"  
  
Another man replied, "Fallen in love with a pretty doll like   
her, I'd say!"  
  
"Looks like he's turned his back on us!"  
  
Giving Usagi an apologetic look, he replied, "Nothing wrong   
with keeping a toy undamaged, ne, boys?" He raised an eyebrow   
and smirked.  
  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
-[http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix]-  



	10. Part Nine

- [ TORN ] -  
  
- [ Part Nine ] -  
  
- [ By: PhoenixStAr ] -  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
- [ http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix ] -  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to lie to   
you and tell you that I created Sailormoon   
and everyone else associated to it, I can't.   
My mommy always told me not to lie,   
soooooooo...yeah. Sailormoon isn't mine.  
  
  
  
Unbeknownst to the occupants of the room, Mamoru, as   
convincing an actor as he was, did not fool his father.   
Chiba had seen that expression on his son's face all too   
many times on the face of his late adviser. Apparently, he   
loved this...girl. What a choice, the Leader's favourite.   
Of course, he couldn't just let Mamoru keep the girl.   
Consequences were consequences, and his son of all people   
should've known. He would let the Amazon's leader deal   
with her own responsibilities.  
  
Mamoru could see his father's train of thought. He had t,   
and he had to act quickly. In order to get out of this   
situation, either he, his father, or Usagi had to die. And   
there was no way he was going to let anyone hurt Usako. HE   
watched as his father reached for his gun.  
  
Seeing Mamoru's father reach for his gun, Usagi's   
telepathic skills instinctively kicked in. She caught hold   
of his plan and the second the gun took aim, she twisted   
herself out of Jed's viselike hold and double-back kicked   
him in the stomach, preventing him from recovering and   
shooting at her quickly. Dodging the stray bullets coming   
her way, she flung herself towards Mamoru. In the back of   
her head, she could hear the trigger click, and the bullet   
pushing through the air at its incredible speed. She   
smiled wryly. Now she understood why movies always put   
this part on slow motion. She wouldn't be able to get them   
both out in time, but maybe, just maybe...  
  
Mamoru turned just in time to see a blonde blur flying   
towards him. What the hell was she doing? Then, he heard   
the gun firing. Eyes wide, he moved in her direction to   
stop her. But it was too late.  
  
With a loud, piercing shriek of "MAMO-CHAN!" and a small,   
surprised gasp of pain, she looked down to her stomach   
where blood was already seeping onto her white shirt at a   
dangerously fast pace. Losing consciousness quickly, she   
crumpled into Mamoru's arms with an almost imperceptible   
"I..love..."  
  
The second Usagi's eyes slid shut, both opposing groups   
slipped into a stunned stupor. To the Amazons, obviously,   
she was a great loss. Not only was she valuable to their   
team, but everyone had depended on her to brighten their   
day.   
  
The Chiba men were at shock as well. While individually,   
they had each witnessed many horrifying deaths, many times   
delivering death with their own hands, never had they   
killed someone who wasn't attacking, but protecting. And   
not only protecting, but protecting one of their own!   
Mayhap they had not met this enigma on their own, but the   
instantaneous look of horrific grief in Mamoru's eyes was   
one that would haunt them forever. The heartbroken gasps   
of the girls around them brought each person back to   
reality.  
  
  
The Leader's shrill voice came abruptly, "SHI NE!!!!!"  
  
Rei set off her machine gun, but her vision was too blurred   
by tears to aim properly. This was the case for most of   
the other girls.   
  
Minako's voice was raw in her throat as she yelled.   
"MAMORU! YOU KONOYARO! YOU DIDN'T DESERVE HER LOVE! THE   
LAST THING YOU SAID TO HER WAS 'I WOULDN'T WANT TOD AMAGE A   
NEW TOY', AND SHE STILL DIED TO SAVE *YOUR* SORRY ASS!!!"   
Rubbing her tears out of her eyes with the back of her   
sleeve, she took aim quickly before her eyes misted over   
again. Cocking her sniper rifle up on her shoulder, she   
pulled the trigger smoothly. From where she was, she had a   
perfect shot. The konoyaro was going to pay. (AN:   
'Konoyaro' is Japanese for 'asshole')  
  
Mamoru didn't notice any of the commotion around him. He   
had dragged Usagi's unconscious body to a safe corner,   
trying desperately to revive her. CPR, anything! Her pulse   
was faint, but at least it was still there. She wasn't   
dead, yet. Now if only these bakas would stop firing at   
each other and help get her to a hopsital! His heart   
wrenched painfully when he heard Minako's words. Oh kami,   
he was sorry...he should've just let his father kill   
him...but not Usako.  
  
With such a strong telepathic mind, Usagi couldn't remain   
unconscious with all the mental pleading and sorrow going   
on around her. As if awakening from a dream, her eyelids   
fluttered open. "Mamo-chan...?" She leapt with joy. She   
had protected him! He wasn't hurt!   
  
Mamoru gasped when he heard his beloved whisper his name.   
"Usako? Oh Kami, Usako, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry...you   
shouldn't have had to take that for me, I..." He gave up   
on trying to use words and gave her a soft hug instead.  
  
Over Mamoru's shoulder, she could see Minako triumphantly   
lowering her sniper. Triumphantly from...what? Usagi's   
sharp blue eyes scanned the sky above for anything headed   
their direction. Even with her skillful perception, she   
almost missed what had been aiming straight for Mamoru's   
heart. With what seemed to be the last morsels of her   
strength, she switched positions with Mamoru. 'Strange',   
she thought, 'This is the second time I'm taking the bullet   
for him, and I'm not even scared.' "Aishiteru, Mamo-chan."   
Without waiting for a response, Usagi shut her eyes,   
waiting for the pain.   
  
Minako realised her mistake all too late. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!   
USA-CHAN!!!!!!!" At the mention of the fallen girl's name,   
all heads turned to the source of the anguished scream, and   
then to where her eyes were watching with an unearthly   
sense of helplessness. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
  
AN: oooooooh what happens next, I wonder...tell you the   
truth, I don't know either. I can't think of any way to   
continue the plot! Nooo...send me suggestions, ne? ^_^   
Thankie much! Oooh yeah, and about Mamoru being oblivious   
about everything...okay, it doesn't fit his character, but   
it makes the story work, so..^^;  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
-[http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix]-  



	11. Part Ten

- [ TORN ] -  
  
- [ Part Ten ] -  
  
- [ By: PhoenixStAr ] -  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
- [ http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix ] -  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to lie to   
you and tell you that I created Sailormoon   
and everyone else associated to it, I can't.   
My mommy always told me not to lie,   
soooooooo...yeah. Sailormoon isn't mine.  
  
  
  
Mamoru couldn't watch. There was something gruesome about   
watching your love put her life on the line for you. For a   
second time. He couldn't watch, but there was something that   
compelled him to keep his eyes on her. He tried to push her   
out of the way, but Usagi's resolution to protect him kept   
her firm in her position. However, she was unquestionably   
weakened from the previous hit.  
  
Mamoru tried his best to push her out of the way without   
upsetting her wound, but the pain was inevitable. Pain   
immersed all her senses as her vision faded in and out from   
the high intensity of it, thinking that the pain had come from   
the bullet, but that wasn't the case, because Mamoru had taken   
the bullet for her.  
  
With trembling hands, Minako dropped her sniper to the ground   
with a clatter. She couldn't believe what she had just done.   
She had...she had almost killed the best friend she could've   
ever hoped for..."Oh kami..." her voice shook as sobs engulfed   
her body. "Kami, what have I done..." So engrossed in her   
self-guilt, she didn't notice when Makoto, Rei and Ami rushed   
to her side.  
  
"Minako-chan? Mina? Please hun, stop crying...let's go see   
Usa, okay?" Looking helpless for once, Makoto pulled on her   
friend's sleeve, almost seeming like a scared child. When the   
blonde nodded, she led the way as they jumped off the high   
platform to where Usagi lay in Mamoru's arms.  
  
Mamoru looked up to the soft tap on his shoulder. In a chokey  
voice, a blue haired girl asked him softly, "Was she...hit?"  
Mamoru shook his head negatively, and it was then that she   
realised the bloody gash on his right shoulder. "Come on."  
  
Makoto was caring for a distraught Minako while Rei carried  
Usagi. Ami made sure that Mamoru didn't rip the hole in his  
shoulder even bigger by moving for Usagi.  
  
In the infirmary, Kirei greeted them seriously. Giving Mamoru  
but a glance, she focused her attention on her surrogate daughter.  
"What happened," her question sounded more like a statement.  
  
The girls gave Kirei a brief recount of the previous events,  
eager to point out Mamoru's faults in this whole charade. They   
failed to notice, however, Mamoru's silence and how he had   
seemed to age ten years every time he took a glance at Usagi's  
frail body. The girls finally succumed to quiet when they each  
realised on their own how much Mamoru really did love their friend.  
  
Kirei kept quiet, listening to the girls' explanations, but   
keeping an eye on Mamoru the whole while. His pallid face and  
prominent worry lines were unneeded clues to his obvious infatuation  
with the dying girl. Even as she cleaned and bandaged his wound,  
he faced the physical pain with a stoic face and his hand never  
once left Usagi's.  
  
Tiredly, Mamoru turned his head towards his nurse. In a ragged  
voice he asked coldly, "Shouldn't you be attending to Usa?"  
  
Kirei responded quietly, "The girls are doing everything they can."  
  
Within hours, the battle outside had subsided, but no one in the  
immediate room cared much. Their attention was focused on the one  
girl that was hanging on to her last thread of life, watching in  
helplessness. The Leader had come in once to check on her progress,  
but her presence was idle, and left soon after.  
  
The room was eerily filled with silent noises, the most prominent  
being the steady beeping of a machine. Steps of Rei's regular pacings   
echoed dully throughout the room while accented by Makoto's random  
cracking of her knuckles. Kirei's quiet hushes underlined Minako's  
soft weeping, and the clacks of Ami's keyboard could be constantly  
heard in the background. None of the girls dared disturb the mood  
that Mamoru had created.  
  
There he sat, next to Usagi's bed, looking desolate, holding onto  
her hand as if she was his last hold onto life. "Usako...I'm so  
sorry, Usako...You should've never have had to take that for me,"  
Mamoru couldn't help but choke on his words, "Please Usako...wake  
up...Aishiteru...I'm so sorry..."  
  
Each occupant of the room looked expectedly at Usagi, having watched  
enough movies to know that this was the deciding point. After all,  
it might as well be enforced as a law. After the guy apologized   
and declared his love to the dying girl, she either woke up or died  
that very moment.  
  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
The steady beeping of the machines echoed through the silent room.  
There was still no response from Usagi. Mamoru clenched his fist in  
self-directed anger and ignored the protest of pain that came from  
his wound. How could he have been so stupid? How cou-  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Came the soft whisper of her voice.  
  
"Usa...ko?" His broken response signaled the girls' cue to leave.  
Now that they were certain Usagi would be alright, the lovers   
deserved some time alone. Mamoru buried his dark head on Usagi's  
neck. "Oh kami, Usako...I'm so sorry, I-"  
  
"Mamo-chan...I'm going to die, aren't I?"  
  
One look at the scared expression on her face broke his heart a  
million times over. "Iie, Usako, of course not. You'll be fine."  
  
She shook her head harshly, and tears flew unwillingly. "Don't  
lie to me!" Her voice softened yet again, "I'm not going to make   
it." Sardonically, she spoke with a bitter smile on her face, "I   
see the light...they're coming for me!" She tried to laugh as tears  
made their way down her face. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay long,   
Mamo-chan..."  
  
Harsh reality hit Mamoru, and he bit himself in an attempt to not  
cry, to stay strong for Usagi. "No, no...don't be sorry, Usako."  
  
Smiling softly, she lifted her hand to caress his face...and died.  
  
  
AN: Ooooh...I'm sure a lot of people want to kill me for this one.  
But like I've said many many times before...It's not something I  
hold against Usagi, but it's just that I'm incapable of writing  
anything that's not depressing! Like...check out 'Fall', or 'I   
Wanted to Tell Her'! (hehe...shameless self promo ^^;) What can I  
say? I like sad endings. *shrugs helplessly* Remember to R&R!  
Comments, flames...everything!  
  
- [ KireiPhoenix@hotmail.com ] -  
  
-[http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix]-  



End file.
